


Несколько слов о желаниях аббата

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Несколько мгновений из жизни аббата из монастыря иезуитов
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Kudos: 5





	Несколько слов о желаниях аббата

Арамис волновался. Граф де Ла Фер должен был вернуться из Парижа несколько дней назад, но его до сих пор не было. Еще немного и аббат был готов бросить все и начать поиски. И совершенно не важно, что ему ни стоило покидать монастырь, потому что слишком многие желали, чтобы аббат д’Эрбле в него не вернулся. Но волнение за друга не давало ему покоя. Единственное, что держало Арамиса в келье — это честное слово, данное Атосу перед его отъездом. Изменить этому слову было невозможно. Атос бы никогда его не понял. И не простил. Иногда Арамис терялся в догадках, отчего граф имел такую власть над ним. И как он позволил такому произойти. Почему он, так ценящий свободу, независимость и собственное суждение не мог противиться строгому голосу и синим глазам, которые, казалось, никогда не знали настоящей ласки. 

Атос. С самого первого взгляда на мушкетера полка его Величества короля Людовика XIII юный семинарист понял, что никогда не сумеет ничего сделать против воли этого человека. Несмотря на недостатки, которых у Атоса было более чем достаточно, несмотря на его постоянные запои, что могли продолжаться несколько дней, несмотря на его нескрываемую холодность и практически постоянное мрачное расположение духа, он поражал людей раз и навсегда. Он ни разу не поступился своей честью и никогда не забывал о своей гордости. О, да — Атос был очень гордым человеком. И любой, кто задевал ее так или иначе всегда умирал. Именно Атос был тем связующим звеном, что соединял их четверых. Портос, тщеславный, но удачливый боец, преклонялся перед Атосом, забывая рядом с ним о своих недостатках. А, он, Арамис, восхищался своим старшим другом, хотя всегда завидовал. Атос, разумеется, об этом знал. Даже затуманенные алкоголем, его глаза видели намного больше, чем глаза самого здравомыслящего человека. И не обращал внимания на проявления подобных чувств со стороны Арамиса, заставляя его сомневаться в собственных ощущениях. Д’Артаньян же просто любил Атоса, хотя часто совершал поступки, о которых никогда бы ему не рассказал.

Теперь, когда служба в полку мушкетеров уже не связывала их всех вместе, Арамис больше всего боялся потерять дружбу графа де Ла Фер. Он без сожаления думал о Портосе, который был обеспечен до конца дней. Он был уверен, что д’Артаньян сделает все, чтобы исполнить свои мечты. Что касается его собственной судьбы, то теперь он действительно принадлежал лишь себе, и совсем немного Богу, и мог делать все что угодно. Но эта свобода почему-то быстро надоела. И иногда хотелось вернуться назад: в мир приключений, хаотичных мыслей, недостатка денег, иллюзорной любви и настоящей дружбы. Нет, таких моментов было мало, но они были. И чего-то недоставало. Чего-то непонятного, мрачного и непостижимого. Совсем немного времени прошло до того момента, когда аббат, наконец, смог самому себе назвать имя того, кто до сих пор не покинул его мыслей, отвлекая от любимой игры в интриги и мешая наслаждаться спокойным обитанием в монастыре и флиртом с дамами. 

Ему не составило большого труда найти Атоса. Он даже обрадовался, увидев, что граф практически ничем не отличается от мушкетера. Лишь стал еще сосредоточенней и строже, но отбить горлышко от бутылки, прежде чем выпить ее содержимое по-прежнему не составляло труда. Арамис, как завороженный, мог часами наблюдать за тем, как Атос фехтует или гуляет по аллее. Изящная фигура графа приводила его в восторг, любое его движение заставляло сердце биться чаще. Постоянное присутствие рядом с Атосом стало навязчивой идеей для аббата. Но все свои стремления Арамис скрывал за высокомерной улыбкой, насмешливым взором и притворно-спокойным лицом. Он был совершенно уверен, что вряд ли Атос не видит его истинных намерений, но не собирался ничего менять. И отступать тоже не собирался. 

Единственное, чего не мог понять Арамис, как Атос всегда узнавал о том, что происходит вокруг него раньше самого Арамиса. И никак не мог противостоять его поступкам, которые граф предпринимал, избавляя его от последствий очередной или давно забытой интриги. И каждый раз, когда аббат пытался предотвратить вмешательство в свои дела, ему ясно давали понять, что все давно решено и отступать Атос не намерен. 

— Вы весь день простояли у открытого окна, Арамис? Вы совсем не заботитесь о своем здоровье, — голос Атоса раздался так неожиданно. — Вам не следует так поступать.

— Граф, ну наконец-то! — Арамис облегченно вздохнул. — Ваше отсутствие затянулось. 

— Вы взволнованы? Полно. Вы же не думали, что со мной может что-то произойти. К тому же я всегда знаю, что мне интересно, а на что мне не следует обращать внимание. Однако меня крайне интересуют ваши дела, мой дорогой Арамис. Я очень рад, что смог быть вам полезен. И мне доставила удовольствие эта милая прогулка в Париж. Навеяло много воспоминаний. И добавило новых ощущений.

— Граф, вам давно пора перестать быть таким, таким... — Арамис, не находя слов, вернее понимая, какая реакция последует на его слова, замолчал и отвернулся к окну. Его белая рубашка ярким пятном смотрелась на фоне темного беззвездного неба.

— Любопытным дураком? — Атос насмешливо улыбнулся и отбросил камзол. — Арамис, вы перестаете меня удивлять. Это плохой знак.

— Атос! Вы понимаете, что ваше постоянное вмешательство в мои дела может повлечь опасность для вашей жизни. 

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что постоянные интриги, без которых просто невозможна ваша жизнь, могут привести вас на встречу с Создателем гораздо быстрее, чем бы мне этого хотелось. А я привык, чтобы мои желания исполнялись. И я вовсе не имею намерения хоронить вас раньше себя. Можете называть мое поведение как вам угодно, но я не собираюсь потакать вашему непонятному стремлению отправиться на тот свет.

— Атос, я всегда знал, что вы не такой как я, — Арамис нервно налил в бокал вина. Почему именно сейчас он перестал контролировать свои эмоции, аббат не мог себе ответить. — Я никогда не понимал, почему вы выбрали меня себе в друзья тогда, много лет назад. Вам же ничего не стоило отказать мне в общении. Я могу понять почему вы дружили с Портосом, почему опекали д’Артаньяна, но почему ваш выбор пал на меня? 

— Никогда не думал, что мне придется объяснять свои поступки кому бы то ни было, и тем более вам, Арамис, — Атос взглянул на почти погавшую свечу, чей огонь еще придавал красному бургундскому вину кроваво-прозрачный оттенок. — Вы никогда не казались человеком, который не в состоянии увидеть очевидное. Я просто знал, что слова верность и преданность для вас не пустой звук. Вполне вероятно, что вы не придаете им того смысла, который является единственно приемлимым для меня, но вы точно знаете кто достоин вашей верности, а кому в ней следует отказать.

— Граф, — Арамис налил второй бокал и подал его своему собеседнику. — Вы никогда не усомнитесь в моей преданности вам.

— Мой дорогой аббат, вы слишком любите интриги, и я уверен, что мало кто поверил бы вашим словам. Но я верю. И я точно знаю, что не позволю вам усомниться в моей верности вам. И поэтому я продолжу вмешиваться в ваши дела, если мне покажется, что они угрожают вашему благополучию. И вам придется с этим смириться, Арамис.

— Атос, но я не хочу, чтобы вы рисковали.

— Я рисковал? Мой дорогой друг, я никогда не рискую. Вы мне предоставили возможность вспомнить прошлое, и я не намерен отказываться от нее. Мне ясны мотивы вашего поведения, и я не могу сказать, что они меня разочаровывают. Напротив, мне очень интересно. Вы разнообразили мою скучную провинциальную жизнь. Неужели вы остановитесь и не добьетесь того, чего так сильно желаете? И вам следует принести еще свечей, если вы не предполагаете продолжить наш занимательный разговор в темноте. Вы должны сделать выбор, Арамис. И я думаю, что вы примите правильное решение. Вы слишком долго добивались этой темноты, чтобы сейчас вновь зажечь свет.


End file.
